Power supply voltage values have been scaling with the technology nodes to adapt to the thinner gate oxides of transistors. A larger variation in the threshold voltage of the transistors results in a degradation in performance of sense amplifiers at lower temperatures and lower power supply voltage values. In an embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM) solution, to improve sensing performance, two power domains are used, which include two power supply rails and two corresponding ground rails. As a result, the system using the eDRAM is complicated. For example, in some approaches, one power domain is used for the input-output interface, and another power domain is used for other memory related circuits. Level shifters are also used to level shift signals from one power domain to the other power domain. The two-power domain system also results in higher power consumption.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.